


True Love's Kiss Or Some Shit

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, M/M, Paralysis, Peter Parker Without Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: peter didn't even hesitate before going over to where jack laid, eyes barely open and his cheek stained black from the gorgon's kiss, going into jack's coat pocket and pulling out the bottle that held antidote, frantically unscrewing the cap and parting jack's lips so that he could give him the dose, waiting for it to take affect but not seeing anything happen, "c'mon, don't do this to me." he muttered, putting a hand on jack's cheek and patting it lightly, trying to get him to wake up, "fucking work, dammit!"
Relationships: Jack Kline & Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 8





	True Love's Kiss Or Some Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten : Paralyzed.
> 
> jack and peter are both adults!

"it's been fun, but i must go! have a good one, lovelies!"  
  
the gorgon grabbed his bag after successfully fighting off the young adult hunters, not to mention that he gave the nephilim of the group a little kiss and sent him to the floor; two humans? easy. a nephilim? slightly harder.  
  
thinking all was clear now that the angry blonde girl and the brunette hunter were on the ground, the gorgon went towards the exit after tossing his bag over his shoulder, feeling triumphant with himself for escaping them yet again.  
  
only for a machete to quite literally kill his mood by cutting through his neck, sending him and his decapitated head to the floor as peter stepped out from around the corner, "about fucking time." he mumbled before walking away from the body, seeing claire push herself off the floor and the two hunters made eye contact, the blonde girl giving him a congratulatory smile before nodding her head towards jack, "i'll take care of the body, get your boy."  
  
peter didn't even hesitate before going over to where jack laid, eyes barely open and his cheek stained black from the gorgon's kiss, going into jack's coat pocket and pulling out the bottle that held antidote, frantically unscrewing the cap and parting jack's lips so that he could give him the dose, waiting for it to take affect but not seeing anything happen, "c'mon, don't do this to me." he muttered, putting a hand on jack's cheek and patting it lightly, trying to get him to wake up, "fucking work, dammit!"  
  
"what's going on?"  
  
"the stupid thing isn't working, why isn't it working?!"  
  
claire walked over, hands slightly stained red from putting the gorgon's body in the trunk to be burned later, "maybe its an angel thing and he needs more." she suggested, hoping to god she was right as her little brother laid paralyzed on the ground, only his eyes moving as they struggled to stay open. peter grabbed the bottle again, parting jack's lips open again and pouring the small bit of liquid that was left into the boy's mouth, helping him swallow it and the two waited for any kind of reaction at all.  
  
it almost taking too long before jack let out a choked cough, frantically turning onto his side and throwing up the antidote, everyone unsure if this was how it worked or if his grace took care of the poison and his body didn't need to antivenom anymore, either way he was moving so they took that as a win.  
  
peter put a hand on jack's arm, waiting for the blonde to stop getting sick before he gently lifted him into a sitting position, "you're okay, baby, you're okay." he cooed as jack slumped against his chest, the nephilim letting out a heavy sigh, "snake boy kicked my ass." he muttered begrudgingly and claire laughed a little, "yeah, peter chopped his head off to avenge you."  
  
"that's my man."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
